


Fallen Angel

by fanficgirl155



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Episode: s02e11 Powerless, Forgiveness, Gabriel or Sylar?, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficgirl155/pseuds/fanficgirl155
Summary: It was like so many times before, but at the same time it was totally different as well, for now there was no veil of lies separating them. This time it was just the two of them - Maya Herrera and Gabriel Grey.because there was soo much potential between those two and I loved how she called him an angel  XD





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from my original german FF (https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615998)

"You do know he's a murderer!?"

 

Gabriel Grey involuntarily held his breath. He knew from the beginning Suresh didn't trust him, wanted to see him dead and would try to separate him from Maya. He knew it - God!, he wouldn't act any different, but even though he told himself everything was just for the purpose of retrieving his power he couldn't deny hoping that she would't let herself be convinced this easily.

 

At first she was just one thing for him: a toy, a beautiful new toy with a nice new power in addition, but after their long shared journey together in this muggy small car, always in the presence of each other, his plans were... not quite forgotten, but had began to loose their ground.

 

She had spoken up for him, had believed him - how hopelessly naive -, had thought him to be an angel who came to rescue her from her personal hell. His presence alone had given her a new feeling of hope...

and when he thought back to the day he showed her she was able to control her power, was able to guide the things happening to and around her, he had to admit that he wanted to see this open joy and happy smile on her face more often.

 

Killing her brother only shortly afterwards really wasn't something anyone could blame him for, he thought. After all he had been willing to let Alejandro leave unharmed but this idiot had to act up and get in his way - it definetly wasn't his fault it ended like that, he only reacted.

 

The following journey with Maya alone seemed almost surreal. The young woman felt so comfortable around him, trusted him, told him about all of her hopes and fears - no one had ever before acted that way around him, so open and honest.

 

They arrived in New York way too soon and suddenly he saw himself confronted with the crucial question of how it would go on from here.

His charade was about to be exposed and it couldn't be long until Maya would see him as the thing everyone else saw him: a monster.

 

Expectantly he observed the woman who had travelled across the whole country with him. She was putting some plates onto a small wooden table and without realising it a soft smile stole its way onto his face.

This morning was so different from everything he had experienced before:

Maya and him in this flat together with the little sleeping girl, Maya preparing breakfast, a delicious smell in his nose, gentle hummed Latin-American melodies filling the air - it had something incredible private and hugely domestic about it and as new as all of this was for him as sure he knew that it was something he could get used to.

A simple peaceful atmosphere, free of the hunger that always drove him on and on without ever letting him rest.

It was nice... for a few minutes, but it wasn't real, would never be real - he was a monster and soon Maya would see it as well.

 

"I know", the young woman finally answered to the doctor's question, "he told me".

Her voice was firm and free of any doubts - for now - and for an instant Gabriel could see the surprise on the other man's face. It gave him a sense of satisfaction... but not for long.

 

Then everything happend so fast there was no time to ponder or think properly:

One moment Maya was still pleading with Suresh and the next said doctor and Gabriel were facing and holding each other at gunpoint while the Latina, unable to fully grasp what was happening, stared with wide eyes at the man she had travelled with for countless miles.

He could see the plea she directed at him very clearly, a plea for an explanation of the current turn of things and with a sudden twinge in his chest he realised just how much he'd like to be able to give her one... but he couldn't because there was none - none that wouldn't reveal himself as the monster he truly was.

 

"You... you lied to me! The whole time all you did was lying", she all but sobbed, her voice quivering and Gabriel knew what was about to happen.

Just seconds later her eyes turned horribly black and an intense pain, accompanied by a sudden feeling of faintness, overcame the two men.

While the first black tear found its way across her cheek the door to the next room opened and the little girl - Molly - stumbled into the room - bloody traces beneath her eyes.

 

"Maya", Gabriel shouted, "Maya, listen to me: you're killing us - killing her, a little girl, innocent. Maya, stop it... please".

Never before had he said >please< or at least he had never meant it as honest as right now.

He wasn't a man who begged or prayed for anything. He came to terms with the injustice and cruelty of the world a long time ago and he knew there was no god to grant him salvation.

Whenever he wanted something, he simply took it, that's what Sylar came into existance for... but now he begged the woman in front of him to pull herself together and take back the power she unleashed on all of them - he wasn't ready to give up yet!

 

A few seconds later pain and weakness ebbed away and while a visibly distraught Molly let herself being pulled into a protective hug by Suresh, the other two people in the room locked eyes with each other.

It was like so many times before, but at the same time it was totally different as well, for now there was no veil of lies separating them. This time it was just the two of them - Maya Herrera and Gabriel Grey.

 

"Maya", Gabriel took the opportunity the current silence provided him with, "I did not lie to you...".

At this point she gruffly interrupted him with a flood of spanish terms and while he wasn't able to understand one single word he was sure it wasn't even similar to a >I forgive you< but he didn't let that come into his way and went on: "Well, I admit the thing with Suresh and that we're friends obviously wasn't quite right but didn't I bring you to him just as I promised? Didn't I help you to control your power?".

She was still glaring at him, but this time she stayed silent and he couldn't tell if that was a good sign or not since he wasn't very experienced when it came to human interaction.

For as long as he could remember he had been all but invisible to the people surrounding him, a quiet and unremarkable boy. Not even his own mother, the woman who brought him up, accepted him the way he really was. For her he had been never good enough, though he so badly wanted to make her proud...

Maya was the first one to really >see< him, to like him just for being himself, to trust him...

She showed him something he had never experienced before and, truth be told, he wasn't willing to loose that again.

 

"Maya, please", he tried a second time, "you have to understand", but she turned away from him.

"You're a liar, Gabriel, a liar and a murderer".

 

A scream left his mouth, out of rage or desperation - he couldn't tell.

Then he turned back to Suresh and Molly. Menacing he lifted his gun and hissed: "Very well, doctor, I want my powers back".

The indian man straightened his shoulders and stepped forward to cover the girl behind him before he answered: "Why? So you can kill even more people with them?".

 

A replied >exactly< already on the tip of his tongue, Gabriel's gaze focused again on Maya who obviously watched him very sharply out of the corners of her eyes waiting for his answer.

He swallowed the reply immediately and said instead: "I never wanted anything of this to happen. I can't control it...".

 

This was followed by an all-embracing silence. Molly was quiet, and even Suresh didn't seem entirely sure what to think anymore... not to mention Maya.

 

It took some time but in the end it was the doctor to raise his voice: "You killed innocent people, murdered them, Sylar, in a horrific way...".

Gabriel turned his head sharply back at the Indian, interrupting him harshly: "Exactly, you're right: Sylar kills, Sylar is the monster, you can't stop talking about, but I'm not Sylar, never wanted to be Sylar. I am Gabriel Grey, an ordinary clockmaker looking for nothing but acceptance".

 

His words were followed again by silence until Suresh laughted cheerless: "Oh please... I know how it feels to never be enough for the people around you but I've never killed anybody".

Gabriel couldn't exactly say what it was but something about the other man's statement caught his attention and made him dig deeper: "Are you sure, doctor?".

And while he was still talking, he saw something flicker in the doctor's eyes - he had hit the mark.

 

"Mohinder?", Molly asked in a quivering voice and when the Indian stayed silent she tried again: "Mohinder, what does he mean?".

The doctor's insecurity was so obvious, not even a little girl could possible overlook it. He didn't know what he could say to her since he in fact had shot another human - killed him - and that this man could be reanimated afterwards didn't change anything in his eyes, but he was Molly's hero and wanted to be there for her so badly, wanted to make her proud...

 

Very slowly he put himself back together, again adressing Sylar/Gabriel: "Not very trustworthy when you're pointing your gun at me, isn't it?".

To everyone's surprise the other man actually lowered said weapon, though he kept itready in his hand.

"Give me my powers back. That's all I want from you", Gabriel said, his voice still astonishingly calm. Then, turning to Maya, he added: "I showed you how to handle your powers and I'm sure together we'll be able to control my hunger as well".

 

The young woman gulped. She gladly wanted to believe him, after all he was her Gabriel, her angel, come to bring her salvation...

They had travelled together for so long, had shared so much... was everything a lie?

She didn't want to believe it, couldn't believe it...

didn't believe it.

 

In the beginning she had been the one in need for help, scared and unable to control what was happening to her and now it was him needing help, needing someone to show him the right way. Could she just ignore that?

 

For a few seconds Maya remained silent, then she whispered: "We will manage this. Please, doctor Suresh, please give Gabriel his powers back".

 

_> Let me be your angel, your fallen angel and guide me out of darkness and back into light.<_

 


End file.
